It has been found that the driver must get off the automobile to manually open the gas tank door in order to fill gasoline thereby causing much inconvenience. Hence, it has been taught to use a lever disposed near the driver's seat to control the opening of the gas tank door. However, it is still necessary for the driver or somebody else to manually close the gas tank door and open and close the gas tank cap.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a power gas tank cover which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.